Innocent Love
by NoName4863
Summary: I own NOTHING here girlpresses typed it for me cause my birthday coming up! Thanks girlpresses! ;D ILY! I was going to seperate Chapter 1 and 2 and the prologue but i got lazy XD


7

Prologue

A girl dressed in black, with black hair and blue streaks, was kneeling in front of her parents' grave. The two of them had died in a car crash, yet she knew someone did it. For her parents were assassins. Tears were overwhelming the more she thought about it.

"Mika, you shouldn't cry so much," one of her childhood friends, Toshiro Hitsugaya said. He had white hair and was short. He was also wearing black.

"Yeah, Mika, you can come over to my house after this," Mika's other childhood friend, Rukia said. Rukia had black hair and was also wearing black. Mika shook her head. _I rather go to the orphanage than bother you two, _Mika thought.

"Its fine, I can stay in the orphanage for a while," Mika said, standing up. She quickly wiped her tears and turned to her childhood friends. She gave each a hug. Her tears were dreading to fall again but Mika refused to cry anymore. There was a pale grey car behind her childhood friends and before her. Before it was the owner of the orphanage she was going to. _The place, I'll be going for who knows how long, _Mika thought.

She began to walk towards it as the owner of the orphanage went into the car and started the engine. Mika waved one last time and went into the car. Once the door was closed, it drove off. She mouthed the words: _good bye_, but the two weren't able to hear it. They only waved as the car drove by them. Mika knew they would miss her.

"It'll be a long time before you can see them again, are you fine with that?" The driver asked.

"Yes, it means nothing to me even if they aren't there," Mika said, shocking even herself. _Again, my inner self made me say something like this… But its fine, everything is fine…. It has always been, _Mika thought. The car had suddenly stopped. They were there, at the orphanage.

~~End of Prologue~~

Chapter 1

Mika closed her eyes. She was on a car driving to the Hinamori's house. It had been 10 years since she had been out of the orphanage. She was finally 15. She opened her eyes.

"Ah, Mika, I have a daughter who is the same age as you! You two will be best friends!" Hinamori Midori said, sounding happy and excited at the same time. Mika just silently smiled. _Toshiro, Rukia, I'm back…. It's been 10 years… I stayed in my room everyday… alone; _Mika thought as she looked up to the sky, _I barely saw the sky or even people. I wonder how much you two have changed. _The car slowly came to a stop. Once it had, Mika opened the door and stepped out.

Midori got out of the car and went to the trunk. She began trying to get Mika's luggage out of the trunk. Mika smiled and went to help.

"Thank you," Midori said as they both walked in. The second Mika opened the door; there was a child with sparkling eyes at Mika.

"Onee-chan1!!" the little child exclaimed. A pink haired girl walked up from behind the little child.

"Ami, that's Mika," the girl said looking at the child. Then she turned her attention towards Mika. She held her hand out smiling.

"I'm Hinamori Amu, nice to meet ya," Amu said. Mika shook it.  
"You already know who I am," Mika said, also smiling. Amu looked down at Ami.

"This is my little sister, Ami, and the person behind the couch is papa," Amu said pointing at the couch. _Behind couch? _ Mika thought clearly confused although she waved to Ami. Midori had just came in with the luggage.

"Mika, I'll show you your room," Midori said, as she went upstairs. As she followed her, she actually saw the man behind the couch. She turned her attention back in front. _Everyone seems nice… but why? I'm just an outsider, _Mika thought.

"Thanks," Mika said once Midori set Mika's stuff down in her new room. Midori left and Mika closed the door. She looked around her new room, it was plain yet livable. _My new home, my new room, my new family, my new school, and my new friends… will this work out? _ Mika thought as she laid down on her bed. Upon closing her eyes, she drifted off to sleep.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The next day, Mika was woken up by an alarm clock. She sat up and looked around to locate the alarm clock. It was near her and she set it off. She walked to the bathroom and did morning stuff, like brushing her teeth, and taking a short shower. She changed into her uniform, the uniform of her new school, Seiyo gakuen2.

She opened the door once she was done and stepped out. Then suddenly, she accidentally bumped into someone, and fell. The other person also fell.

"Sorry!" the two said standing up immediately. Mika noticed who it was. _Amu,_ Mika thought as Amu noticed it was Mika. Then they both noticed they might be late for school. They both ran downstairs and without eating breakfast, they ran like crazy to Seiyo gakuen. By the time they arrived at Seiyo Gakuen, the bell had already rung. Also they were also panting very hard.

"I repeat, student council members as well as Suzuki Mika come to the student council room immediately," a guy said on the announcement. Amu pulled Mika to the destination of the student council room. It was a nicely decorated room, as well as simple. There were two couches, one on each side of the door, and a normal chair on the side of the couch. Also a coffee table was in front of each couch. There was a computer desk and a computer chair facing the other direction. There were people sitting on the couch and only one on the computer chair. On the couch on the right, there was only one person. A guy with midnight blue hair.

Amu frowned and sat at the end of the couch. Mika headed for the empty chair on the right and sat down. _Why am I here, anyways? _Mika thought. As the computer chair turned to them. There was a guy with the same hairstyle as the guy with midnight blue hair. However, his hair was brown.

"You're the new student right," he asked. Mika nodded silently thought uncomfortable because everyone was looking at her.

"Then the introductions I'm Tsubame Keith, president of the student council, " Keith said. He stood up as two people entered the room. Mika recognized who they were. _Rukia, Toshiro!_ Mika thought as she too stood up.

"You're late again!!!" Keith said annoyed.

"Keith, you say that all the time," Rukia said, and then she noticed Mika.

"Mika," Rukia muttered and Toshiro saw Mika.

"Mika," Toshiro said as Mika gave both of them a hug, whispering, "I'm back."

"Its been a long time since I seen you two!" Mika said, she was happy. Keith walked to them.

"We need to continue with the introductions, we still have a new mission to plan for," Keith said. _Mission? What does he mean by that? _Mika thought. The other people got up.

"Already?" Both Rukia and Toshiro asked in unison.

"Huh?" Mika asked. She was confused. Both of them turned to Mika.

"I'm just a moderator, Toshiro is too," Rukia said. Mika nodded.

"You'll learn the rest after the introductions," Toshiro said.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, vice-president," the guy with midnight blue hair said.

"I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko, treasurer," A guy with long purple hair said. There was a blonde girl sticking with him.

"Mashiro Rima, moderator," the girl said.

:"You already know who I am," Amu said, "I'm also a moderator."

"I'm Souma Kukai, organizer, and she's Tsukiyomi Utau, also a moderator," Kukai said pointing to another blonde haired girl. _Tsukiyomi? Ikuto and Utau are related then, right? _Mika thought.

""Then take a seat," Keith said returning to his comfortable seat. Mika noticed a short expression of guilty on Keith's face, but it disappeared. Mika walked back to her seat and so did everyone else.

"Since there's a new member, I'll say this again. This is a group of assassins. We kill for the needed money to fund this school. I'm working under orders of the headmaster to not let anymore people besides the student council know about it. Mika, your parents used to be assassins so you should know the procedures of each mission," Keith said.

"Yeah… I remember," Mika said quietly. _I don't want to remember what happened to them though. _ "I saw my parents talking to each other about it." Keith suddenly had the same guilt expression as she mentioned her parents. And again, it quickly disappeared. _Again, that expression, why?_

"Good…. Tonight, the ones that will be on this mission are Amu, Ikuto, Rukia, Toshiro, and Mika. Mika is only going because of getting experience. It's her first time after all. I will be going too, this is an important mission. Our opponent is strong that's why it's dangerous. Rukia!" Keith said.

"Yes?" Rukia asked.

"Show Mika the weapon chamber. Tonight at 8pm, meet at the central park 10663," Keith said, "Dismissed."

"Mika, Let's go then," Rukia said getting up from her seat and walking to a poster.

"Mhm," Mika said nodding and she too, got up. Rukia moved the poster to show a number pad. Mika was amazed. _But they aren't really that good_, she thought. As a door opened at the wall. Rukia walked into the door, there were stairs leading down. Lights were on the ceiling and already lit. Mika followed Rukia down, and the two stopped at a vault. Rukia entered the code and this time Mika wasn't able to see what it was.

The vault was opened. The two stepped in. Rukia stayed at the door, keeping guard of other people. Everything inside the vault was weapons. From AK47 down to a normal knife. Mika looked around, also amazed. _Everything… all weapons… They all feel so familiar to me… why? I don't even know some of these weapons, _Mika thought.

"Mika, pick two of them, you'll be using it tonight," Rukia said. " Also central park means mansion, 10663 is the house number and the exact position of the house."

"Really? I never really understood the codes that my parents told me before," Mika said as she began taking weapons. The results were a taser, a pistol, a sniper, and some tranquilizers. Rukia took a step back at all the weapons she collected.

"That's a little too much…" Rukia said.

"But can I use all of them? Mika asked with a small smile.

"I'll ask the president," Rukia said. Taking out her cell phone. She dialed the numbers and waited. Mika looked around, seeing if there was anything that was also useful, rather might be very useful.

After snooping around for a while, Rukia hung up. Mika turned back to Rukia waiting eagerly for the answer. Rukia turned to wherever Mika was at the time.

"Keith said yes. It's your first time after all," Rukia said. Mika nodded happily as she looked at the weapons in her hands. Rukia showed Mika where to hide all of her weapons. Then the two returned home until the designated time for the mission. Once Mika got home, she headed to her room after borrowing some clothes from Amu.

Amu had also gave Mika a map for the way to the mansion for the mission. Amu drew a line from the Hinamori's house to the designated area. Mika understood, and spent the other time, putting the weapons on her. Even Amu was shocked of how much weapons Mika had.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

At 8pm, the two girls sneaked out silently for the parents did not know they were on a mission. Amu ran, or rather jogged to the location hiding herself easily. Mika followed behind but was in full vision to be seen.

She was suddenly pulled onto a branch of a nearby tree. Mika struggled against the person until she found out exactly who he was.

"Stop struggling, and stay quiet," Keith said. Mika had also just realized he was holding her with one arm wrapped around her waist. Her heart began to race. Her face became pink. _Is he able to hear it? Can he hear it? My heart rate… It's my first time so close to a guy, _Mika thought.

Toshiro was with Rukia who had noticed that Keith and Mika looked like an actual couple. Then the two's hands touched. Amu was with Ikuto and the two noticed Mika with Keith. They too, thought Keith and Mika looked like a couple. Suddenly, Ikuto hugged Amu who looked annoyed.

"Let me go, perverted-cat," Amu said in a whisper to not let the enemy find out.

"No," Ikuto gave a straight-forward answer.

Mika looked at Keith who as behind her. He was looking at the mansion analyzing something. Mika didn't understand. _Why am I the student council, doing a job that got my parents killed tragically? Will that same thing happen to me? _Mika thought.

~~End of chapter 1~~

Chapter 2

Mika was deep in thought and Keith was looking at the mansion ahead. Then all of a sudden, he let go of Mika, breaking into her train of thoughts. He made a signal to others that Mika didn't get.

"There are partners in missions like this. You're my partner for now. Hurry up, go through the top of the gate," Keith said. Whispering in Mika's ear. Through her heart was racing, she nodded silently and went off towards the top of the gate. He silently followed, watching her back. Then, somehow, she tripped and noticed a transparent thread that was barely visible. Keith tried to catch her but it was too late. _The alarm will sound! _Keith thought as Mika reached the ground. She had reached the ground safely yet the alarm didn't sound.

Keith was shocked. Then Mika disappeared from his sight. _We've been tricked… Kyou, you actually have a plan this time, _Keith thought quickly as he signaled for the others to retreat, then retreated himself, _Mika will definitely be questioned. And they'll do a background research. What am I supposed to do now?_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Mika woke up from her unconsciousness. She was knocked out once she fell down. She looked around; she was in a room with a camera, right at her. She was also tied up to a pole by a special kind of rope, which she never saw before. Though, she was able to see and able to talk, screaming wouldn't help for, the walls around her was sound-proof. A guy entered the room, with someone standing behind him, a comrade of his.

"Suzuki Mika, right?" the guy asked, he held his hand out, "Tsubaki Kyou is my _name_." Then he took his hand back as if he forgot she was tied up. He was smiling for no reason and Mika gave no answer.

"I wonder why you're a assassin, especially to come to kill my client, didn't your parents die from this kind of job? Are you trying to make history repeat itself?" Kyou asked. The words were shocking. _H-he, how did he find out? _Mika thought as she glared at him coldly.

"Background check?" Mika asked coldly and she was still glaring, "What do you mean by make history repeat itself, my parents died from a car crash, the end." _Though that might not be true…_ Mika thought.

"Hmm… But you aren't thinking that way are you? Stay here nicely as a hostage, I have to go," Kyou said as he left the room. The comrade remained with a tray of food, which Mika didn't notice earlier. He tried to feed her but gave up, leaving the food on the ground and leaving. Mika had refused to eat anything. _I would rather starve…_Mika thought as he left with a huge frown on his face. The door was closed tightly and locked from the outside.

Mika stared at the food intently. Her stomach growled softly. _I'm hungry…. I want to eat, but I don't want to eat their food, _Mika thought. She closed her eyes wanting to fall into deep sleep and never wake up until one of the student council members came to rescue her. Somehow, she wanted Keith to rescue her. _Why is that? Why? The answer to this question might never be answered but I still want to know,_ Mika thought. She wasn't able to fall asleep and she reached with her head for the food in front of her. The rope shocked her causing her to fall into unconsciousness. Her desire to fall asleep was accomplished, though in a pretty harsh and painful way.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Amu, Ikuto, Rukia, Toshiro and Keith returned to the student council room. Everyone in the student council were able to have a special pass to let them go back to the student council room at night or dusk. All the guards of the school were trained to know that rule, and were to let them in once their faces were shown to them, or the pass itself.

"Why did you let them take Mika?!?!" Rukia, Amu, and Toshiro asked in unison. In each of their tone, there was some rage. Keith was sitting in his computer chair and the others were standing. Keith gave no answer whatsoever. Then silence swept over, seconds began to pass, then someone said something.

"She's a novice, why did you let her on this mission?? It's a dangerous one too!" Ikuto exclaimed, Keith kept quiet, the only thing he did was sit in his chair comfortably. Then Amu hit the computer table.

"If anything happens to her, I'm holding you responsible," Amu said walking away, out of the room. Rukia and Toshiro followed. Toshiro looked back at Keith who had a short guilt expression on his face that faded away. Then Toshiro left.

"It's because of that incident you let her join, right?" Ikuto asked after another moment of silence between the two. Keith turned away from Ikuto spinning his chair in the other direction.

"Yes….. but it's not only that…..I think…………..I've fallen for her," Keith said, " It's only if she's willing to forgive me and my parents for that incident. It should have never happened, it's a sin that my family has caused."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Water was suddenly splashed onto Mika's face. She opened her eyes immediately to react to the icy cold water. She was then angry for the fact that someone woke her up violently. However, she wasn't able to move for she knew that the ropes would shock her like before. _What do those people want??? I just want my sleep!! _Mika thought with a huge frown on her face.

"What do you want?!?!" Mika said spitefully. She was glaring at all of the other people in the room. Kyou was sitting on top of a wooden stool, which seemed to fit him perfectly, it was as if it was made just for him. Kyou was smiling. _Why are you always smiling????????? _Mika thought getting even angrier.

"Finally, you woke up. I thought it would take forever to wake you up," Kyou exaggerated still holding his smile in place. Mika frowned more deeply. _He woke me up…… Just to talk about minor things……… What is wrong with this guy?? _Mika thought. Then all of a sudden, in the silence, Mika's stomach rumbled.

"OI3, I thought I told you to feed her!" Kyou said looking back at the person who came in earlier with him.

"Sorry, Kyou, but I tried. She didn't want to eat herself," the person said bowing slightly to Kyou as if he was their master. _He should be the leader, if I'm not wrong….. Then the opponent Keith was talking about was him? _Mika thought as Kyou began to talk again.

"Then it's her fault…… It's fine though……. I need to tell and ask her a couple things on my mind," Kyou said signaling for them to leave. They all slowly left leaving Mika and Kyou alone. Mika glared at Kyou even harder. _Now what? _Mika thought.

"There's something, I would like to ask," Kyou began, he had his legs crossed.

"Do you think I'll actually answer," Mika asked angrily. She made her glare deadlier but it didn't seem to affect Kyou at all.

"Of a course. I don't think you'll answer, I know you will," Kyou said with the smile again, "Why are you on the same side as the murderer of your parents, or rather, that person's parents who is the murderer?" Mika's eyes widened in shock, once the words came into her head. _Who?........ Just who is it?..... It's impossible……… They all saved me…. All of them were nice…………. Nice enough to save me from the orphanage…………nice enough to fund me to a school……… nice enough to give me shelter………….nice enough to invite me into the student council………………. Nice enough to fund me with weapons…………. Nice enough to teach me many things about assassins………. About the job my parents died for……………………..why am I one? _Mika thought, more thoughts began flowing in and out. Yet her thoughts were still unclear, confused, and still shocked at the same time.

"Its cant be……. It just can't be………. It's impossible," Mika said aloud, it was her thoughts, yet she wasn't able to comprehend the words he had just said. Kyou heard her words.

"It's someone you would think it would be impossible for…….. Keith," Kyou said, "If you don't believe me, you can ask him yourself, he's on his way here." _On his way?_ Mika thought.

"Who are you to him, anyways?" Mika asked wanting to know the answer. Kyou just smiled again. Mika frowned angrily.

"You have no need to know that," Kyou said as the door suddenly flung open. Keith stood there holding a gun in his hand.

"You're here, finally. I'm actually surprised, you went the underground way. You're still athletic as usual," Kyou said as he stood up. Keith pointed the gun at Kyou. Mika looked away in shock of the scene before her. Yet she couldn't move any other body parts for she would get shocked like before.

"Shut up," Keith said angrily, "I had enough of your games. They're interfering with my job." Kyou smiled again and twisted Keith's hand, the hand with the gun.

"Interfering? You're the one who wanted to assassinate my client," Kyou said as Keith took out a tranquilizer and shot Kyou.

"That is your fault for kidnapping one of my members," Keith said.

"You actually planned this out, how surprising, but the next time won't be like this," Kyou said before collapsing unconscious. Keith dropped the gun and tranquilizer onto the floor and took out a small knife and sliced the ropes. As he was cutting the rope, the twos' heart began to race, pounding at the same beat. After a while, he finally finished cutting the ropes and he tired his best to resist any temptations do to something more. He stood up and placed the knife back where it was and Mika stood up too.

They walked out safely because Keith and the others had beaten up everyone, who was in the same group as Kyou. Mika and Keith stayed quiet until they reached the Hinamori's house.

"I'll be going then," Keith said as he was about to walk away. Mika stopped him.

"Can I ask you something?" Mika asked. She was nervous in asking because she was afraid of the truth.

"Go ahead," Keith said waiting for the question.

"Did your parents kill mines?" Mika asked trying her best not to remember the day they died and also keeping her tears in. Keith stayed quiet for a while and then answered.

"Yes, they did," Keith said in barely a whisper, though Mika was able to hear it. She was unable to keep in her tears anymore and ran inside the house. Amu saw her and was shocked because she saw a tear fall from her.

Mika ran into her room, closed the door and buried herself under her bed. Unclear and confusing thoughts came into her mind. She was unable to stop herself from thinking. She didn't want Keith's parents to be the murderer. _Why?? Just why him??? Can't it be someone else? I don't want it to be like this! Why?????? _Mika thought. Those thoughts began to reappear again and again. After an hour or so, she stopped her tears. Her thoughts became more clear. _Keith isn't the killer…….. Why am I angry? Why am I sad? Can I forgive him? What about his parents? They killed my parents, but my parents were forgiving. I know they'll forgive me with this choice. My final decision on this matter. _Mika thought as she began to drift off to sleep.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The next day, Mika woke up early. There was no school on that day for it was on the weekends. Mika dressed in her uniform after she did her morning stuff quickly. She wore her uniform for she didn't want to wake Amu up to borrow some clothes. She walked outside and to her surprise, Keith was there waiting. Then he noticed her and opened his arms. Mika smiled and jumped into them, hugging him.

"Thank you for forgiving me," Keith said with a soft smile, he was happy.

"You're staying in the student council right?" Mika asked.

"Yeah, but I'm also in some sport teams," Keith said, "You can join too…"

"No thanks… but how long do you think we'll be together?" Mika asked as she looked up to Keith. He gave her another smile.

"Forever."

~~END of chapter 2~~

Hope you enjoyed it^^

1 Onee-chan- meaning addressing an older sister in an informal way.

2 Gakuen- meaning academy.

3 Oi- hey


End file.
